Companion
by silver-fox89
Summary: Finally free of the nightmare in Shepherds glen, Alex and Elle stay at an abandoned hotel to rest up. Elle falls asleep and brings up troubling memories of her past, can her childhood friend be the one to heal her? Alex/Elle


Companion

_Authors note: I was never in any way apart of the creating of Silent Hill Homecoming, just the production of this story afterward. Homecoming belongs to Konami, Akira Yamaoka and new developer Double Helix._

Shepherds Glen; the towns sign seemed to all but vanish in the thick fog that surrounded Elle Holloway and Alex Shepherd. The two had only ever known the safety of the familiar town since their parents refused to live anywhere else, and they had recently figured out why that was. To please the town's ancient god, the original founding families had to sacrifice one of their children; Alex was originally chosen but spared by his father due to the guilt the sheriff always felt. Nora, Elle's sister was not so lucky as she was strangled to death by her own mother. But now it was all over, Judge Holloway was dead; Curtis was dead, and Officer Wheeler was nowhere to be found; Alex and Elle were the only remaining witnesses to the horrors the small town held, as well as the ones that had always been known in Silent Hill.

Elle struggled as she helped support Alex's weight, his left leg badly damaged from the torture her mother had given. Gritting his teeth as he hobbled along, Alex's face was contorted in pain and sorrow and Elle could easily see this on her childhood friend. Sweat on her brow she lifted her head to look forward and she could see a gray silhouette through the fog. As they got closer she saw that it was an old building, an abandoned hotel that had been shut down due to lack of business. Elle beamed at the hope that there'd be food and medical supplies still left there.

"Alex, let's stay at that hotel. You need to rest your leg and get that wound fixed." She said and he nodded weakly as his face showed more and more fatigue. It only took a few minutes for the two to reach one of the room's doors and Elle proceeded to open the door, but frowned when she found it locked. Leaning Alex against the wall, she took the crowbar he still held clutched in his hand and stuck the flat end in the crease of the door. Taking a few deep breathes, she pushed all her weight into the other end, grunting as she strained her arms, and pried the door open with a crack while Alex just stared in disbelief.

'Where was Elle when I needed all those doors opened?' he thought amazed at her hidden strength. She looked over at him and smiled, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear before taking Alex's hand and leading him in. It was an ordinary hotel room with only one bed, a small table with chairs in a small kitchen area, a reasonable bathroom, one television set and a musty, stained couch. Apart from some dust that coated the surface of the wooden furniture, it was half decent for a temporary stay point. Alex flopped down on the couch and sent dust flying up all around him and he coughed waving his hand in front of himself to rid his air of the troublesome particles.

"It's not home, but it will have to do for the moment. Besides I'd rather not go back home." Elle commented shivering at the thought of all those monsters. A cry from the far side of the room startled Elle and she turned to see Alex clutching his leg, a fresh red liquid spreading on the fabric of his pants. She ran over and knelt down gasping when she realised that the wound had reopened.

"Oh my god. I didn't realise how deep your wound was. Alex why didn't you tell me? You've been running around on that thing this whole time." She said worriedly. He opened his eyes as he continued to grit his teeth.

"I... didn't want you to worry." He panted out as another surge of pain rushed through his leg. She just shook her head, the anger apparent on her face.

"Well by not telling me, you only ended up making me more worried. This needs to be bandaged immediately, wait here while I go look for supplies." She demanded as she got up and rushed out leaving her friend to wallow in pain for the moment. Luckily the storage closet in the cafeteria had some medical supplies left over and she collected them up quickly. Alex looked back up as his friend entered the room, arms full of bandages and other various items. She knelt down in front of him and dumped her find on the floor. Elle gripped the hem of his jeans but was quickly stopped when Alex gripped her wrists; she looked up at him with confusion.

"W-What are you doing?" he stuttered, the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Removing your pants so I can get to your wound, what did you think I was doing?" she said furrowing her brows slightly, he just turned away and cleared his throat.

"Nothing." Was the only response he gave. She continued to undo his jeans.

"You have boxers on right?" she asked cautiously. He turned beet red at this point.

"Of course." He said while crossing his arms and she just smiled at him pulling the fabric down to the wounded leg. The oozing of the partially clotted red liquid was enough to make Elle gag a little but she swallowed it down and remained strong for the sake of helping her friend. She picked up the bottle of hydrogen peroxide which luckily hadn't expired yet and poured it onto the wound; white bubbles formed as they washed out all the dirt and grime and Alex hissed at the stinging it caused, his knuckles turning white as they gripped the fabric of the couch. Elle wiped away the residue with a clean cloth and pressed a folded gauze pad to the deep wound as more blood appeared. As she went to work wrapping it up Alex noticed her face had become incredibly pale, as if she could faint any second, but her will power prevented her from doing anything but help him.

'Elle, you've never noticed how strong you really are.' He thought as he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Letting out a shaky sigh, Elle tied the bandage off and sat on her bottom, her gaze averted to the ground as she took in deep and controlled breathes. Pants back in their proper place, Alex stood up making sure to take pressure off his injured leg as he knelt in front of Elle, his hand placed gently on her shoulder catching her attention.

"Thanks Elle." He said a smile gracing his lips. She mirrored his expression and nodded.

"That's what friends are for right?" she said as he stood up, extending a hand and helping her do the same. Alex rubbed his eyes as a yawn escaped his mouth.

"You need rest Alex. After all you just had a hell of a time running around town with hell biting at your heels, plus you need to restore the blood you've lost." Elle said touching his arm lightly. This time he was in no position to argue knowing full well she was right.

"Ok, but what will you do?" he said. She shrugged her shoulders as she looked around.

"I guess I'll just daydream, maybe take a shower, and then go to sleep myself." She said. "Now take the bed and get some sleep." At this he did disagree, shaking his head as he furrowed his brows.

"No way. I'm not going to take the bed and leave you with that crusty old couch." He said.

"Alex." She said with a demanding tone. They stood their ground staring each other down until finally Alex sighed. He knew she was stubborn and would not stop till things were her way.

"Alright fine, you win." He said as he limped over to the old piece of furniture. The springs creaked as he lay on his side, his lids getting heavy and soon shutting completely as his breathing evened out. Elle smiled glad to see her best friend so relaxed for once; she decided to take her shower now before heading to bed. Fifteen minutes of scrubbing the dirt and dried blood from her hair and the small scars she had received during this whole ordeal, Elle felt refreshed and more relaxed than a few hours ago. Stepping quietly back into the main room, she could hear soft snoring coming from Alex and giggled. She sat on the bed and looked down at him, his face soft and content looking and she felt her heart skip a beat. Shuffling closer to him, she stroked his stubble cheek tenderly making sure she didn't disturb him.

'Alex, you'll never know how happy I was when you came back, and how scared I was when at every corner I thought I'd lose you.' She thought as she laid her own body down quietly beside his, her hand still touching his neck.

'You mean the world to me; we've been best friends since grade school. I thought we knew everything about each other, told each other everything...until...' Elle's own fatigue was overcoming her and she soon dozed off as well; her subconscious about to take her on a roller coaster ride through her memories and emotions she'd long since forgotten.

_A young Elle about six years of age played by herself in the sandbox. It was recess time yet again, the one joy she got out of her boring day at school. She sat back and admired the sand castle she had just spent ten minutes crafting,; to others it looked like a pile of dirt but to her it was a work of art. The sound of approaching footsteps brought her out of her daze and she looked up to see a boy approaching her and her smile turned to a frown as she recognised the school bully._

_"Whatcha making Holloway? More stinking mud pies." He said in a cruel tone. She shook her head, shaking in fear._

_"N-No it's a sand castle; I worked really hard on it." She said sheepishly. The bully laughed at her before bringing his foot forward and destroying the castle, sand covering Elle._

_"Oops, isn't that a shame." He laughed. Tears brimmed her eyes as anger and sadness filled her. She stood up and scowled at him._

_"You jerk I'm gonna..." she started but yelped when he grabbed her arm roughly._

_"You'll do what?" he said in a threatening tone about to raise his fist._

_"Let her go." another voice interrupted causing both kids to look in the direction of the sound. Standing there with fists clenched and brows furrowed was young Alex Shepherd._

_ "Mind your own business Shepherd." The bully threatened. Alex shook his head and stepped forward._

_"So you're beating girls up now Joseph? Just because your family is screwed up doesn't mean you can go beating up everyone who stands up to you." He said. At this the Bully let go of Elle and started towards Alex, his being fuming with anger._

_"You're not tough at all. My dad says bullies are nothing more than pathetic cowards." Joseph had heard enough and now ran towards Alex, yelling with his fist raised. Alex dodged his first punch but the second collided with his eye. He fought back and punched Joseph in the side. They wrestled each other to the ground and continued to batter one another, Elle helpless to do anything but watch from the sidelines. One of the teachers who were supervising saw the fight and blew his whistle, rushing over to split the two up._

_Alex was now in the office waiting to be scolded by the principle since Joseph was sent in first for starting the fight. He had a black eye and a bit of dried blood on his lip and he knew for sure he'd have detention for a week, not to mention his dad wouldn't be too pleased; it was already hard for them to have a good relationship since his father always seemed to ignore him for some reason. The door to the office opened and Alex immediately recognised the girl he had helped earlier. She came up to him her face tainted pink and a shy smile on her lips._

_"Hey I just came to say...thank you for helping me at recess." She said while twiddling her fingers. He smiled back._

_"No problem. He deserved what he got." He replied, Elle shifted back and forth, her attention seemed to be drawn everywhere but Alex as she got up the courage to ask him something._

_"Um, I was wondering...what your name is?" she said quietly._

_"It's Alex, Alex Shepherd." He said while trying to make eye contact with her. Quicker than he could react, Alex found himself in a hug, Elle's little arms wrapping tightly around his neck. Despite the fact that Alex thought girls were gross and was afraid of catching 'Kooties' he didn't want to push her away; the contact felt like something warm and familiar to him._

_"Thanks again Alex." She whispered before pulling away and heading for the door._

_"My names Elle Holloway, maybe we could hang out sometime. Right now I got to get back to class, bye." She waved and closed the door behind herself. Alex didn't know much about the girl, but he somehow got the feeling they'd be seeing each other a lot more from now on._

_Several years had passed since grade school and the two friends were now eighteen. Elle was busy reading in her den when she heard the sirens of the police car rush past her house in the direction of Alex's house. Curiosity getting the better of her, she put her book down and preceded out the front door. She saw Alex's dad and Officer Wheeler escorting Alex out of his house, Alex resisting all the time with a look of despair on his face. Elle's mom was on the porch already watching in silence and Elle came up behind her._

_"Mom what's going on? Where are they taking Alex?" she asked. Judge Holloway turned slowly to look at her daughter, thinking up an excuse to cover up the truth that Alex had a mental breakdown._

_"Alex is...headed off to war." She replied keeping a serious look on her face. Elle stood there in disbelief, she knew Alex had talked about how his dad was a soldier and he was sure if he became one his father would finally notice him, but she never thought he was serious; something seemed fishy about the whole thing. The car sped past her house and she couldn't help but run after it._

_"Elle!" her mom called out but made no attempt to go after her. The cop car was headed for the town's exit which made Elle start to believe he really was headed for war, but something kept nagging at the back of her head._

_'If he was going anywhere, he would have told me before he left; I'm his best friend' she thought and began to panic as she realised they might be taking him away forever and she'd never see him again._

_"Alex!" she yelled as the car got smaller into the distance and her legs began to lose strength. Collapsing to her knees she looked up to see the car become nothing more than a speck in the distance and a memory. She reached out as if doing so would pull the vehicle back._

_"Aleeeex!" she cried out in despair before breaking into a sob, feeling helpless yet again; her best friend in the whole world taken away from her._

In the hotel room Alex had woken up already in a sweat due to the summer humidity and lack of air conditioning. He removed his Jacket and black shirt which clung with a disgusting moist feel to his skin. He had noticed Elle beside him but didn't mind, understanding full well that the couch was nowhere near sanitary enough to sit on let alone sleep. Out of the corner of his eye her noticed her fidgeting and looked over to see a sad, troubled look on her face.

"Alex... Alex..." she repeatedly called out in a sorrowful voice. Alex looked on worried knowing that she was having a bad dream. He rocked her shoulder to wake her up.

"Elle its ok, I'm here. Elle." He said close to her ear. She awoke with a startled gasp and looked frantically around the room before she remembered where she was, panting softly as her heart rate calmed down. He pulled her into a hug, something the two friends had done quite often lately, and rubbed her back to calm her nerves.

"Everything's alright now, you don't have to worry anymore." At this she pushed him away gently and stood up, pacing the floor as she hugged herself.

"No, you're wrong Alex we do have to worry. Where are we going to go from here? We've never lived anywhere but Shepherds Glen and I have no idea where this road even goes. Plus there's the fact that we have practically no money and... and..." she held her forehead as stress began to give her a head ache, but it wasn't really the stress of all the things she talked about; she was truly only worried about Alex but she didn't want to say it and when she was trying to hide something, she'd sometimes rant about other issues to avoid the subject. Alex looked at Elle as she stood there and for the first time in a long time he truly noticed her. When he was searching for his brother, he had become so focused on the one task at hand that everything around him was just a blur. Now that he knew the truth about Josh, he was able to see clearly around himself again, and he had only now noticed what a beautiful woman Elle had become. The last time he saw her they were eighteen, and now both adults in their twenties, he saw how she had blossomed. Her small figure lithe and dainty, her golden locks shone like the sun and her clear blue eyes made him feel like he was in an ocean of calm.

Somehow he got the feeling that Elle wasn't really worried about any of those things at all, not by the way she was talking in her sleep. Standing up he made his way over to her and she looked at him, the white of her eyes tinged with red as they tried to cry but she wouldn't let them. As he looked directly in her eyes, she shifted slightly, uncertain of what he was thinking. He reached his hand back and undid her hair tie causing her to shiver as the strands came loose.

"You're not really worried about those things are you?" he asked calmly.

"What makes you think that?" she questioned.

"The way you called out for me in your sleep that's what." He said and her eyes widened. 'He heard that?' she thought to herself averting her gaze from his.

"Elle what are you afraid of? You can tell me." he said and she shook her head slowly.

"No, it's stupid." She said. He held her shoulders and she looked at him seeing the seriousness in his eyes.

"Nothing you say is stupid, you can tell me anything." He said softly. Elle looked away for a second but nodded before taking in a deep breath.

"I had a dream of one of my memories. It was the day you were taken away from Shepherds Glen. All the emotions I felt, the loneliness and sadness, all came rushing back to me. It made me realise that..." she paused her breath hitching in her throat.

"Realise what?" he asked calmly.

"That... I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll lose you again. My families gone and you're the only other person in this whole world that makes me feel..." she buried her face in his shoulder and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Loved." The word was muffled against his skin but Alex heard it and his heart skipped a beat. 'Does that mean she's in love with me?' he thought as his face heated up, now was the right moment to tell her how he truly felt. Keeping his embrace as she continued to vent out her emotional build up, Alex rested his chin on her shoulder so that he could whisper into her ear.

"Elle, there's something I want you to know." He said and could feel her head shift slightly.

"...you're beautiful." He said and he heard her sniffling stop. She pulled apart just enough to look to the side and be nose to nose with him and she could tell he truly meant it.

"Alex." Was all she said before she made contact with him, his lips seeming to fit perfectly with hers. The romantic kiss seemed to last forever when only two minutes had passed before the two separated, their lungs craving air. Alex stroked her cheek and she leaned into his touch before he pulled away, turning around and sitting near the head of the bed; Elle followed quietly, her face now deep amber in colour. She sat in front of him and was surprised when he pulled her into his lap but quickly settled down and leaned her head against his chest, just listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"You love me too?" she whispered.

"Ever since I can first remember." He replied while gently stroking her hair. She sat back up and place soft kisses on his cheek, the bristles tickling her lips.

"Alex, through this whole hellish journey, I never once stopped worrying about you. You were always so devoted to the task at hand, even if it was always your little brother. I'm sorry I got in your way." She said with the upmost honesty but he quickly put his finger to her lips hushing her words.

"Don't be, you were never meant to get involved in this whole mess in the first place. Josh was my responsibility and my burden; I didn't mean to be cold to you before." He said and she smiled at him, tears of joy brimming her eyes. She suddenly felt herself getting very warm from the humidity in the room and her clothes were clinging to her sticky skin. Elle had an idea but wasn't sure how'd Alex would react so now was the perfect time to test their friendship.

"Do you trust me?" she asked him sitting back.

"Yeah why?" he asked but an impish grin was her only reply. He soon got his answer as her jacket was removed and she began pulling her shirt over her head; Alex could only stare in awe. Keeping her eyes glued to him she unclasped her bra and reached for the straps, slowly sliding it off her shoulders and shivering at the airs contact. Alex couldn't find words that would leave his mouth as this new bit of flesh was revealed to him and Elle giggled while still blushing. She shifted back into his lap with her back against his chest as one of her thumbs stroked his side.

"Who says girls can't take their shirts off?" she said trying to break the awkward silence. Alex rested his cheek against the top of her head and reached a shaky hand around before resting it on her bare abdomen; sliding it up and down and receiving a moan from Elle. He ventured further up and cupped the underside of her breast, massaging it gently as his thumb circled the tender nipple. Elle pushed further into Alex, letting out soft moans that only encouraged him to continue.

"I'll make up for leaving you alone." He whispered huskily into her hair as his other hand joined in giving the other breast its much needed attention. Her hand went back and stroked his face as she let out small gasps from the tingling warmth that had begun to grow in her chest and loins. One of his hands snaked down to the hem of her pants and she let out a larger gasp, causing him to halt his actions. She rubbed the back of his neck to reassure him.

"Alex, please..." she panted, her eyes half lidded from pleasure. He understood her plea and continued to venture down, unclasping the button on her pants with ease. She reached down and helped pull them off. He slid he underwear off with little to no effort and opened his eyes back up to see Elle in her natural state; his vision filled with pale, moist skin from the humidity. She could feel his gaze on her and she blushed again, but gasped when she was lifted off him missing his heat already. Alex undid his tattered pants and kicked them away, wincing when the sealed wound stung from the movement. Preparing to remove his boxers he looked at Elle and she nodded nervously, giving him the go ahead. The underwear now discarded, Alex was able to show her everything god gave him and she found it hard to look away. She had never seen this part of a man before, save for diagrams in sex education, but seeing the real thing made a nervous tingle flutter in her stomach and shoot out through her body.

He inched towards her and she snapped out of it, backing up slightly due to uncertainty. Alex leaned forward and kissed her neck, sucking on her flesh and making her shiver and moan. He looked back into her eyes and could see her fear, excitement and nervousness clearly.

"Don't worry Elle. This is my first time to, but if we go by what we feel I'm sure everything will be okay." He said to reassure her but she looked to the side.

"You're all I've ever wanted." he said with all the affection he could muster and she reddened quickly. Alex shifted even closer so that he was now hovering over her, supporting his weight with his arms. Elle looked back at him and felt their noses touch again, transfixed by his beautiful eyes. She kissed him deeper than before, allowing their tongues to meet causing both parties to moan. Alex lay on his side and Elle did the same with her front facing his, their kiss never breaking. His hands found their places on the back of her head and her bottom as he pulled her flush against his body causing her to shiver in excitement. She stroked the back of his thigh as her other hand graced his neck. Finally they broke the kiss, both panting furiously as they cuddled closer. Elle felt that she owed Alex seeing as he'd already given her a frontal massage, so shyly she removed the hand from his leg and slid it down in between the front of them, gripping his member with a slight firmness. He gasped before moaning deeply, brushing his face into his shoulder as he relaxed and she continued to arouse him, kissing the side of his neck.

After two minutes of stroking passed, Elle could feel his heart was racing and his organ was now firm; her own loins tingling with need from the sounds he made and the love she had for him. Letting go of him, Elle saw Alex lift his head to look back at her with a flush and confused face. She licked her fingers and further wetted her already moist entrance, letting out soft moans at her self pleasure.

"Alex, I need you." She whispered and he placed a kiss on her lips before rolling over to lie on his back. He figured he'd let Elle be on top because she was of lighter weight and he didn't trust supporting his own right now with his fatigue. Elle understood what he was getting at but didn't know how to approach it so she started off by lying on top of him so that they were belly to belly. She moved around to get comfy, feeling Alex's hand rub her upper back as his arms circled her. Her entrance was now being poked by the tip of his member and she gripped the shaft with one of her hands moving the other part up and down to lubricate it and elicting a moan from Alex. Once ready she pushed her hips down and slid him in slowly, gasping and moaning at the painful yet pleasurable sensation she felt as Alex did the same. After a few more strokes she could feel her inner muscles have a firm grip on him and removed her hand to enlace it around his neck, her hips moving in a comfortable motion against him.

Time trekked by as the two lovers remained as one, their moans and pants the only music they heard; the whispering of each other's name like a drug shot of ecstasy. Twenty minutes passed with Elle going at her slow but pleasurable pace and Alex leaving love marks on her neck from many sensual kisses. Finally, Alex felt Elle's muscles clench tighter and had a feeling something was going to happen. She pushed harder and harder on him ten more times before crying his name, her muscles becoming spastic and uncontrolled around him. Soon after he felt a great pleasure build up inside his own member, and from what he learned in school this would be his ejaculation which is what made women pregnant. Thinking quickly, he shifted Elle off him gently and moved to the other side, finishing himself off as he groaned her name. She lay there limp and panting, surprised that Alex cared so much for her well being that he'd even remember not to release inside her. He let out strangled pants as he tried to take control over his body again and he felt two small arms wrap around his waist from behind; a soft kiss placed on the back of his neck. He looked back to see Elle's tired but happy face.

"I could never ask for a better companion, even if I lived for a thousand years." She said tiredly. He turned around so that he was facing her again and pulled her to him, her face snuggling into his neck.

"Don't worry about anything anymore Elle. Whatever we face from now on, I'll take it head on for you." He said as his body returned to normal and relaxed. The last surviving inhabitants of Shepherds glen fell asleep, safe in each other's company. Their new home was unknown for now but they'd soon start their knew life; being the last humans to know of the unreal things that happened in the town. Josh was gone, Judge Holloway was gone, the whole town was gone but they would survive to see the light of tomorrow.

_Woot, Companion is done (and I did it with a sinus infection.) so that's four silent hill games covered now, and only two left to go. I think my next one will be a Harry/Cybil one shot. As always please review the story and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing to everyone out there._


End file.
